I Was Never Alone
by corral's lifeRKIN
Summary: Inuyasha is a new student at Tama High and is already picked on.But it's only becuase of what he is and dosn't talk to anybody.What happens if a girl changes that.
1. Kagome and Kouga

BEEB, BEEB, BEEB

A 17 year old boy woke up from his sleep and checked the time.

'Is it six already? well best get ready for first day of school'His name was Inuyasha. He got up took a shower,got dressed, and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast as his parents and brother greeted him."Hello dear, breakfast is ready."His mother said."thanks" was all he said.(A/N/ I know Sesshomarus always an ass most of the time but in my story he defends his bro and cares ok)"Sesshomaru time for school! Inuyasha i'll drop the two of you off at school ok." Inuyasha's father said calmly. Sesshomaru came down the stairs and him and Inuyasha were walking out the door when Sesshomaru began to talk."Listen, Inuyasha when we arrive there we're gonna separate cause of our grade but if anyone tries to pick on you let me know and i'll kick their ass got that."Inuyasha felt weak.He felt like Sesshomaru was talking to him like a child."i'm not a baby Sessh...but thanks anyway."

At School:

"ok Inuyasha we got our scheduals so you need help getting to you'r class?" Sesshomaru asked."no"Inuyasha replied." 'k well i"ll see you after shool then ok?" Inuyasha nodded. Inuyasha was walking down the halls where all the kids were pushing him around and calling him stupid hanyou.'Its not even homeroom and they're already picking on me.' Inuyasha thought.A couple of guys ran up to him and pushed him into a wall.There was a guy with long black hair hold up into a ponytail, withicy blue eyes, anda long tailaswell."Hey mutt! what are you doing here. You'r a half deamon half deamons don't belong here!" Inuyasha didn't answer he just looked down and was ready for the beating.He was used to it. The deamon took out his fist when it was stopped by a yell."Koga!"The boys all looked up and saw a young girl with long black raven hair with chocalate eyes that Inuyasha couldn't stop starring."Koga you ass leave the guy alone he didn't do anything!" "Oh hi kagome. Hey mutt meet my woman Kagome." he said as he pushed Inuyasha infront and grabbee kagome. Kagome grabbed his hand and twisted it.

"Touch me and you wont have a dick!"Kagome yelled

"Kagome you have to understand you'r my girl!"Koga yelled. Kagome wasn't even paying attention she was concentrating on the features of Inuyasha.She was pratically drooling over him.She all of a sudden thought outloud."Wow he's hot"Inuyasha blushed from the comment as she was getting near him.Thats when he spoke up"Um excuse me?"

"Kagome you were about to kiss that worthless half deamon!" Koga yelled

"My god Koga! If I throw a fucking stick will you leave!" kagome yelled back

"Whatever!" Koga yelled and the boys left.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do so he turned around and was begining to leave.

"Hey wait can't I know your name?"Kagome asked

"Um... it's Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?"

"It's ok you can laugh they always do."

"No it's ok I like names when they sound unique."

"You think my names unique?"

"Uh yeah sure."

"um if it's ok with you i'm new can you show me around the school?"

"sure. oh my names Kagome if you didn't get it. I can show you my other two friends. Though one of them is kinda perverted. I'm actually afraid to get near him."

"Um ok. But you don't have to feel scared i promise I won't let him touch you."

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking but stopped at Inuyasha's homeroom class.

"Thanks Inuyasha you'r sweet.My class is right next door I'll wait for you here after class ok?"

"Ok."Kagome gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went in her class.

A/N/ So what did you think?Did you like? Please be nice This is my first.


	2. Miroku and Sango

**Hi guys im back.I only got one review but I don't care I still got one YAY! Lets see Flamegirl37c thank for the review that was nice of you. Well heres more of it.**

Kagome was waiting for Inuyasha to come out of class.He was the last to come out.Inuyasha was looking for Kagome when he saw a hand in the air.

"Inuyasha over here"Inuyasha fallowed Kagome to her next class."So Inuyasha what class do you have next."Inuyasha handed his schedual to Kagome."Ok so you have gym. Me too.Though you have it withMiroku"Inuyasha didn't say anything."You know Inuyasha you can talk."

"I'm sorry"For some reasonKagome fely guilt.

"Inuyasha? whats wrong?"

"It's just i'm not used to talking to people"

"Why is it because you'r a half deamon?"Inuyasha nodded

"I'm sorry Inuyasha.Butyou don't have to talk if you don't want to.I won't force you ok?But if you feel like talking to meI'll be here ok."Inuyasha was shockedhe already made a friend and one he can talk to whenever he wants.He was happy he had Kagome as a friend.

"Thanks Kagome"

* * *

At Gym:

Kagome spotted her other two firends Miroku and Sango."Hey guys over here!"Miroku and Sango ran to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome.Who's this?"

"Oh sorry guys this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is Miroku and Sango."

"Hi"The three said at the same timeMiroku and Sango asked questions"Are younew here?", "Are your ears real?"Inuyasha was about to burst but Kagome butt in."Whoa! guys realax he's not the talkative person.Let him get used to it first." Sango and Miroku agreed.Inuyasha was used to his new friends already and was glad they didn't make fun of him.

**There ya go. So did you like this one.Please review**


	3. Secret Crush

**Hi guys im here.I'll try to make this one longer.ENJOY!**

It was after school where Sesshomaru was waiting for Inuyasha.Inuyasha came out with a small smile that no one can relly see.But Sesshomaru did.

"Wow I havn't seen you smile in along time"Inuyasha looked at him raising an eyebrow."So are you going to tell me what happen today.Anyone picked on you made atleast one friend."

"I made three friends."

"Crongadulations"Sesshomaru said teasingly

"Fine make fun of me but you should have seen it this girl didn't care if I was a hanyou.She said that I can meet more of her friends one is really perverted and the other can kick ass wich is kinda scary. And the girl has really pretty long black hair with really dark chocalate eyes and-"

"Whoa,whoa,whoa! wow you actually talked Inuyasha you must really like this girl."

"NO!"

"uh-huh"

* * *

At Inuyasha's home: 

Sesshomaru ran inside well more like skipping yelling"Inuyasha's got a girlfriend,Inuyasha's got a girlfriend"Inuyasha ran in looking for Sesshomaru.But his mother came first.

"Inuyasha you have a girlfriend!"His mother seemed excited.

"no mother she's just a friend I made today and these two other friends of hers."Inuyasha explained

"Oh ok well your brother is upstairs but before you go up how is she like?"

"Um well she's very pretty and she smells like vanilla and she has long black hair and chocalate brown eyes and-"

"Inuyasha honey by the happy expression on your face you must like this girl"

"NO!"

"uh-huh"

* * *

With Kagome And Sango: 

"So Kagome what do you think about Inuyasha he sounds nice and he's pretty cute."Sango said

"Ok um Sango what are you talking about and what do you mean?" asked Kagome

"Oh come on! you know you tottaly like him!"

"What! I barely met him today!"

"Yeah well I saw the way you were drooling all over him."

"Whatever"Kagome said.'Although I do think he's cute. Mabey I can ask him out or something. Wait no,yes,no,yes,no,mabey just mabey. I don't think he likes me though'

* * *

With Inuyasha: 

Inuyasha came down the stairs when his dad called him"Inuyasha I heard you made friends and two are girls do you like them?"

"No they're just friends."

"Well how do they look like?"

"Well one has really long black hair,smells like vanilla, and has dark chocalate brown eyes, and-"

"Whoa Inuyasha! By the expression onyour face you must really li-"

"like her I know I do! god any more questions?"

"Chill lil bro we were just playing. we havn't seen you smile or laugh or talk in a long time."

"Man im skipping dinner im going to bed."

**HEHE well there ya go if it wasn't long enough im sorry but i'm doing the best I can.C'mon gimme a break it's my first. im not that good at making stories.Please review! **


	4. HOW CUTE INUYASHA

**Hiyas ppl! THANK YOU SO FRICKEN MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS DEADLY CRIMSON SANGO THE KICK ASS DEMON SLAYER U GUYS FUCKING ROCK! LOL OK IM GETTING TO EXCITED WELL HERES MORE.**

Inuyasha was walking down the halls looking for Kagome when he heard Koga yelling 'oh no I hope he's not yelling at my Kagome...Did I just say that? Oh crap she probably dosn't even like me. well time to go see who's he yelling at'Inuyasha thought to himself.Inuyasha ran and saw that Koga was about to hit Kagome.Inuyasha ran grabbed his hand and punched him in the face.Koga flew across the room.Before anymore trouble Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and ran to their class.They both stopped breathing hard.

"Thanks Inuyasha but I could of taken care of myself."

"Yeah well I told you before that I will protect you" 'Oh crap she probably hates menow' Inuyasha thought.

"You did not you said you will protect me from Miroku"Inuyasha turned red"But having someone to protect me for once isn't that bad I guess"finished Kagome.

"What do you mean 'for once' what about your parents?"Inuyasha asked. Kagome went sad.

"Um my parents...are...dead."Kagome hesitated and so did Inuyasha

'my god I feel so stupid'"Kagome I'm sorry I didn't know"Inuyasha tried to reason with her.

"No it's ok you didn't know so it's not your fault.I live with Sango now oh and my little brother Sota too."

"Ok well lets go to class and meet up with Sango and Miroku" Inuyasha said

* * *

At Lunch:

"Finally lunch I'm so hungry" Inuyasha said drooling all over his food.

"Hey Inuyasha wheres Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked

"MIROKU YOU PERVERT!" Inuyasha and Kagome Knew what happened. They faced eachother and said at the same time."Miroku" and they both started laughing."So Sango how was your day so far?" Kagome asked

"Ugh! must I answer"Sango said pointing to Miroku wich Inuyasha had to laugh at that.When Sesshomaru came in

"Wow i never thought I will actually see the day when my little brother would laugh. I mean first this girl makes you talk then smile now laugh whats next?" Sesshomaru said walking away with a girl.

"Inuyasha whose that?"Miroku asked

"That was my big brother Sesshomaru.But I'm wondering who that girl was."

"That is Rin she's a good friend of me and Kags.What did your brother mean by 'this girl' "As Sango pointed to a now blushing Kagome.Inuyasha also blushed.

"Well um I sorta described Kagome to my brother and he kinda gets excited." 'Damn now Kagome thinks I'm a pervert' Inuyasha thought,

"Well how did you describe Kagome?" Miroku asked with a perverted smile. Sango smacked him in the head with her fist/

"Miroku can't you stop being perverted for more than two seconds!" Sango yelled

"Ofcourse not Sango so Inuyasha answer the question"Miroku added

"Well all I said was that she smelled like vanilla and that she had black hair with chocalate eyes and that I thought she was...um...pretty" Sango and Miroku were yelling "awwww" and "how cute" Inuyasha blushed furiously.He was about to yell at them both but Sango Miroku and Inuyasha stayed quiet and were shocked what Kagome just did.

"Kagome?"

**Well how was that i know I stopped it but thats what makes it fun right? Well I'll update do not worry.I just havta do something for my sister.till then please review be nice.**


	5. my first kiss

**Ok well im back again.OK um i don't know what to do now um...um...um...um...um...no im just kidding thanks for the reviews guys. Heres more.**

"Kagome"?

Sango and Miroku saw what Kagome did to Inuyasha.She kissed him.When she stopped to breath Inuyasha had a dreamy look on his face."Oh my god Inuyasha I'm so sorry.Please forgive me"Inuyasha didn't know what to say only"Nice kiss Kagome"(A/N:Ok people before this gets too far im so sorry i didn't mention their ages so Inuyasha, Kagome,Miroku, and Sango are 17 Rin and Sesshomaru 18 ok? ok enjoy!)

* * *

Inuyaha's Home:

Inuyasha was lying down on his bed with a smile when Sesshomaru came in.

"Hey Inuyasha it's time for dinner come down stairs."

"I'll be down in a sec."Inuyasha couldn't stop smiling

"Whats up with you you havn't stopped smiling ever since we came out of school"

"Oh nothing"

"You'r acting like a little girl tell me"

"Ok fine but you can't tell mom or dad got it?"Inuyasha said in a warning tone

"Ok fine"

"I was kissed by Kagome today at lunch. It was so amazing"

"You got kissed by a girl? Wow you deserve a car?"Sesshomaru said leaving Inuyasha's room

"whatever"Then all of a sudden Sesshomaru ratted on Inuyasha for the fun of it.

"Inuyasha got kissed by a girl!"

"SESSHOMARU!"Inuyasha ran all over the house chasing Sesshomaru.

* * *

"Kagome I can't believe you kissed Inuyasha!" Sango yeased

"I don't know why but I liked it"Kagome said blushing

"Hey Kagome I have to tell you something"

"What is it Sango?"

"UmI got with Miroku."

"AHHH I knew it! You wouldn't stop blushing"

* * *

Inuyasha's home:

KNOCK,KNOCK.

"I'll get it!" Sesshomaru answered the door"Can I help You?"

"Yes I'm Miroku is Inuyasha home?"

"Yeah hold on a sec...Inuyasha Miroku's here!"

"I'm comin!...Hey Miroku whats up?"

"Well Sango and I got together and since you and Kagome gave a kiss wanna go an a double date tonight to the movies?"

"What! no i'm not even dressed I don't even have a car!"Sesshomaru came out of nowhere.

"You do now. And besides you look great. Go have fun."Sesshomaru gave him the keys."Oh Inuyasha it's in the garage the red one is yours."

"Great! thanks Sessh tell dad I said thanks"

"One more thing"

"what now?"Inuyasha said irritated.

"You need a condemn."Sesshomaru started laughing Miroku laughed aswell and Inuyasha blushed furiously and slammed the door on Sesshomaru's face.All they could hear was an 'Ow' from Sesshomaru.

"Lets go Miroku"Inuyasha said starting his car.

**So what did you think oh if I didnt say Sesshomarus car is blue and it's a mercadis(don't know how to spell that)Inuyasha's car is red and it's a mustang.Both cars are convertible.K well did you like please review.**


	6. my first date

**Hi guys thanks for the reviews you guys rock.:) Avelyn Lauren thanks for showing me how to spell the car though im not going to write it down because I forgot again. But let me explain something about Sesshomaru.Ok I wanted to make him nice for once just to see what people think. The whole condemn thing was my brothers idea I know he's an ass.He wouldn't stop bugging the crap out of me so yeah you get the point.And besides the story kinda reminds me of me and my brother.don't ask long story.And I really suck at writing stories.Well heres more of it.**

Inuyasha and Miroku were driving to Kagome's house to pick up her and Sango.Miroku had a lot of bumps and bruises on his head and arm.More likely because he was encouraging to do something perverted to Kagome. Heres how it all happen.

Flashback:"So Inuyasha did you enjoy your kiss with Kagome?"asked Miroku"What is it you really want to ask Miroku?" "C'mon you tottaly love her and you had a dreamy look on your face too. You had to enjoy that kiss"

"What makes you think it was my firsr?"complained Inuyasha

"Well my friend, I never asked if it was your first kiss or not did I?"Inuyasha stayed quiet"I mean your brother actually cared about you"

"What does my brother have to do with it?"

"Well if I were you I would of accepted the condemn"(A/N:Ok I felt wierd just now just to let you people know me and my brother are writing this chapter ok so no flames)(A/N: for some fucking reason my bro says hi don't ask cause i don't know)End flashback

As the boys arrived at Kagome's placeKagome looked outside s Inuyasha pressed the horn.

"Sango whats going on?" Kagome asked

"We are going on a double date with Miroku and Inuyasha." Sango said calmly

"What about the movie?"

"They're coming with us"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Becuase you'll make an excuse now lets go it'll be fun"

"Um ok" Kagome didn't know what to do but just go out on a date with her friends.

"Hi gu-Miroku why do you look beat up?"aske a concerned Sango.Miroku looked at Inuyasha who gave him a death glare.

"Forget about it. It's nothing really."Miroku tried to convince her.Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't stop starring at eachother.'Damn Inuyasha looks hot'thought Kagome. 'Wow Kagome looks hot' thought Inuyasha.

"You look beutiful Kagome"Inuyasha said hiding his blush.

"Thanks Inuyasha you don't look bad yourself" (A/N: I'm sorry I can't descrive what they're wearing because my stupid brother won't let me. So just imagine something you like)Inuyasha drove down to the movies where they were going to see the grudge.

"Wait I don't like scary movies especially suspense."Kagome explained

"Don't worry Kagome you have Inuyasha"Sango said teasingly.

"Um ok" Kagome said blushing furiously.It was the middle of the movie and Kagome was hugging Inuyasha like crazy.Then all of a sudden she made it into his lap.Inuyasha giggled a bit. When Inuyasha looked to his right he saw Sango and Miroku making out.After the movie Kagome wouldn't let go of Inuyasha.

"Kagome are you still scared the movies over."Stated Inuyasha

"No i'm cold"Inuyasha took off his sweater and gave it to Kagome.

"Thanks Inu."

"No prob."

Inuyasha drove to the nearest resturant so they can eat.

"Wow this place is neat."Said Miroku.Everyone looked at him as if he never went to a resturant before.

"Hey Inuyasha lets have an eating contest between you and me."said Miroku

"your on"Miroku and Inuyasha were eating fast but miroku choked.Inuyasha cracked up and ended up choking aswell. Sango and Kagome ended up laughing.The boys were mad and threw a piece of food at the girls.Now the girls were mad and threw a piece of food at the boys.It became a food fight afterwords where the manager kicked them out and weren't allowed to return.Inuyasha drove miroku and the girls home.He drove Kagome and Sango home last.Sango ran inside the house to use her buisness and left Kagome and Inuyasha in the car.

"Thanks for the ride home Inuyasha.I had fun tonight just the little problem at the resturant."Kagome giggled

"Yeah I had fun too.Mabey we can do this again sometime just the two of us alone if..it's ok with you"

"Yeah that will be cool"

"Kagome if you don't mind me asking what was your favorite part of the movie?"

"Why you want to know"

"just wondering"

"Well if you really want to know I didn't like any of it but I did kinda like when i fell on your lap."Kagome said blushing. Inuyasha reached in to give Kagome a kiss.She moved forward and both lips touched.But it only lasted a couple of seconds because of Sango.

"Hey Inuyasha quit making out with Kagome and get her inside!"Inuyasha and Kagome could hear a little boy.

"Oh man thats probably Sota.I'll seeya at school tomarow Inuyasha!"Kagome yelled and closed the door.Inuyasha arrived at his home with his father waiting for him."Hey son why are you so dirty?"Inuyasha tried to say something but Sesshomaru came in

"Because dad Inuyasha scored"Inuyasha blushed furiously.

"I did not!"

"Whatever! what did you guys do."Inuyasha couldn't answer his father interrupted.

"Come on guys lets go eat, your mother fell asleep"

"Dad are we going to eat near the movies?"

"Yeah why?"

"uh I can't go my friends and I were kicked out from there."Inuyasha turned pale.Sesshomaru cracked up.

**Ok im never going to write a story with my brother. It took me two fricken hours just to write this story.I'm never ever gonna write a story with him we argue a lot! Damn im pist. well please review.**


	7. I love Inuyasha

**Thank you so much for the reviews u guys kick ass! Ok I really really don't want to write a story with my brother.We only wrote 1 chapter and it was ch.5.Trust me you guys wouldn't want to either.I changed the rating a bit because of the cursing.I'm kinda running out of ideas so it's going to take me awhile.And I have no idea how i'm going to end it s** **for now just read**.

Inuyasha drove Miroku to school.As he was parking Miroku and Inuyasha spotted Sango and Kagome waiting for them. Inuyasha got out of his car quickly and was running to hug Kagome but a certain wolf beat him to it.

"Hey Kagome how's it going"Koga said in his sweetest voice.Kagome struggled to get free.Inuyasha just stood there as if he were defeated.

"Let go Koga!"Kagome yelled. Kagome gave a 'help me' look to Inuyasha.Inuyasha didn't know what to do.

"Let her go Koga she dosn't want to be with you"Inuyasha clenched his fists.

"She's mine!She dosn't love a pathetic mutt like you!" Kagome had enough.

"Your wrong Koga!"Everyone looked at Kagome."I love him Koga! I always will. He never pushed me around and we have lots of things in common.No one would be his friend. I was his only friend now he has Miroku and Sango and me.Thats something you'll never have,friends who love eachother and look out for eachother."Koga was furious but it was Inuyasha who nocked him out when he wasn't looking.

The day went on quiet. No one said anything to anybody the whole day. After school Inuyasha drove home not even to bother to wait for Sesshomaru.Moments later after Inuyasha arrived home Sesshomaru walked in his room.

"Hey lil bro why did you leave?"

"I just needed to think"

"About what?"

"Kagome"

"Ooh ok"Sesshomaru cracked up.

"She said she loved me"Sesshomaru stopped laughing.

"She said she loves you already in what three days?"

"Yeah"

"Well what did you say?"

"Nothing"

"Do you love her?"

" I don't know"

"Are you going to say you love her?"Sesshomaru was getting irritated.

"I don't know."

"Oh my god Inuyasha! If you love her tell her."

"No what if I get rejected?"

"Dammit Inuyasha get your dick out your fucking pants and use it!"

"Im not going to take advantage of Kagome."

"No you dumbass it means be strong enough to tell her you love her."

"Oh"

"Oh go now to her place and tell her!"

"now?"

"yes!"

"ok im going." Inuyasha got up and ran out of his house.Sesshomaru closed his door and played Inuyasha's video game.

Inuyasha ran and knocked on Sango's door.Sango opened the door in tears.

"Sango what happened?"Inuyasha asked ready to run to Kagome.

"Oh hey Inuyasha.Um you can't see Kagome right now."

"Why?"

"Because she's talking to her grandfather."

"So?"

"So she has to leave tomarrow morning at the airport.She has to live with her grandfather now."They stood there talking then Inuyasha ran back to his house. Inuyasha slammed his door and ran to his room.Sesshomaru walked in.

"Dude Inuyasha what happen did you tell her?"

"No."

"Oh my god Inuyasha I told you it didn't meant getting laid!"

"I didn't do that I didn't even see her."

"Why?"

"Because she was talking on the phone and she's leaving tomarrow morning."

"Are you going to stop her?"

"No" Inuyasha didn't know what to do. Sesshomaru left and Inuyasha went to sleep.

**Ok people that is all. I would update another now but I don't want to k. Go ahead and read I hope you like and please send some reviews till then bye.Oh and I might write another chapter and last chapter later on today ok. But no promises.**


	8. Love after all

**Hi guys thanks for the reviews.You know I would of write detail on my story but I had to be quick because sometimes my computer shuts me down for no reason but this is going to be last chapter ok. I'm glad you like the story but it has to end sometime.Well heres more.**

Inuyasha woke up not bothering to get out of bed.Sesshomaru walked in with Miroku and Sango.

"Inuyasha we need to talk."Sesshomaru stated.Inuyasha did not move.Miroku gave Sesshomaru a bucket of ice and dumped it on his head.

"AHHHHH!"

"Great your up.Now about you and Kagome."Sesshomaru said starting to giggle.

"What are you going to say now?"Inuyasha said harshly.

"Look we know you want Kagome to stay as much as we do but you can only stop her."Sango explained.

"Why me is it because it's romantic?" Inuyasha said sarcastilly.

"No because we have already tried to stop her and you havn't"Miroku said in a matter a fact tone.

"Oh. Well i'm not going like this."

"So you slept with your clothes on so what this is important to you."Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Sango dragged Inuyasha out of his room and shoved him in his car.

"Listen Inuyasha this is your chance to tell the only girl you lovewho loves you and mabey the only one that will always love you. And she's getting on an airplane in an hour.Are you going to let that go to waste in only three days?" Sesshomaru was pist now. Inuyasha said nothing but start his car and drove to the airport.

"Wow Sesshomaru that was quite a speech there. How did you do it?" Sango asked.

"Honestly I have no idea but I knew it would work."Sesshomaru sounded stupid.

"How?" Miroku asked.

"Well he's my brother"

"Great what do we do now?" Sango asked confused.

"Um lets fallow him." Sesshomaru hesitated for awhile and then everyone went in his car and drove to the airport.

* * *

Airport:

At the airport Inuyasha was looking for Kagome everywhere.'Dammit if only Sango told me where she was going' Inuyasha thought as he went looking for Kagome everywhere.

"Kagome why do we have to go with grandpa he does wierd things and I like playing with Kohaku."Sota asked

"I don't want to leave either but our grandpa won't let us unless I havea good reason."Kagome explained.

Inuyasha ran and smelled the scent of vanilla'I can smell her!' Inuyasha ran really fast that he actually triped and landed on Kagome's feet.

"Inuyasha?"Kagome began.

"Ka...go...me"Inuyasha was breathing hard and sweaty.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?"

"Kagome I can't let you on that plane."

"Why not?"

"Because...because I lo...I love you Kagome and you were the best thing that ever happened to me.And I don't want that to go away."Inuyasha said still breathing hard.Kagome leaned in to kiss him and he leaned in too.They stood there for a while tiil a certain someone took a picture.

"Um Kagome i'm still here ya know"Sota said

"Sorry but I thought I sawa white flash"Kagome and Inuyasha looked up to seeSesshomaru with a camera.

"Wow guys that was deep, really deep.Looks like you scored twice Inuyasha"Sesshomaru said in a laughing tone.Inuyasha ran after Sesshomaru all over the airport.

"Hey Kagome can't you tell grandpa that you fell in love?"Sota asked with puppy eyes.

Miroku, and Sango looked over at Kagome.Kagome grabbed Sota by the hand and was walking towards Sango and Miroku.

"You know what Sota, lets go home."Sota ran and gave a hug to Sango and thanked his sister they were staying.

**Ok that was the last chapter.I hope you liked Bye!**


End file.
